


Harry's Advice

by pinkpallet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluffy, Harrymort - Freeform, Kidfic, M/M, Snake-faced Voldemort, mention of soulmate bond, slight angst, slightly confused and upset tom, takes place in future, they are happily married, tomarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpallet/pseuds/pinkpallet
Summary: Harry and Tom have been happily married for a few years, but recently Tom has been feeling confused and anxious about something. He has taken a very big decision, and he needs Harry's opinion on whether he should go through with his decision or not. What advice will Harry give to him?





	Harry's Advice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleAlice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleAlice/gifts).



**Note: - Hey, I am Cutiefly from Discord, and this is tomarry secret santa gift for Alice Snape. I tried to include as many of your likes in this one as possible. Hope you like it! Merry Christmas!**

* * *

 

**Harry's Advice**

Lord Voldemort was pacing about in his room, feeling extremely anxious and worried. These new emotions were complete strangers for him because he had always been a person with great confidence and self-assurance, someone who wouldn’t exactly indulge in self-doubt.

And yet, last night’s meeting with his followers had created a sense of unease inside him. He had secretly used his Legilimency skills to know his followers opinion about one particular aspect of his. And he had not liked the result.

Letting out a deep sigh, he stood up straight, and decided to visit the one and only one person who could help him in such a difficult time. After all, it was _his_ opinion that mattered the most, especially in this case. So the dark lord hurried out of his room and started making his way towards his beloved’s room.

No sooner had he walked about three steps, he was literally tackled by a giant ball of golden fur. He stumbled a little, barely managing to stop himself from not falling on the floor, that would’ve looked quite humiliating for a dark lord, and spoke in a forced calm voice, “Hello Snitch, have you seen Harry?”

Snitch, his and Harry’s giant pet dog, merely barked in response and pointed towards Harry’s room, which made Voldemort think that his guess was correct. Harry was probably in his room.

He glanced at the dog again. He was huge in size, and had shiny golden fur. Voldemort had been strictly against having a pet, but Harry had insisted for one, and he couldn’t say no to Harry. Harry had named him Snitch, which didn’t surprise Voldemort, Snitches are golden in color after all, and Harry was an excellent Seeker.

He gingerly patted the dog on the head a little bit, remembering that Harry liked it whenever he treated Snitch nicely. And then he hurried towards Harry’s room to discuss his very important dilemma.

But when he entered Harry’s room, he was surprised to find out that there were three people in there and none of them was Harry. His and Harry’s kids, James, Lily and Salazar, were sprawled across Harry’s bed with lots of coloring books open in front of them and were busy coloring them. They were talking and laughing loudly the whole time, which made Voldemort wonder how come he hadn’t realized that they were here? Had he been that much absorbed in his worries to not even notice his children’s voices?

“Hello father,” James spoke in a polite tone to Voldemort. The dark lord couldn’t help but notice that the same James spoke quite casually and fearlessly with Harry.

“What are you three doing?” Voldemort asked him with a smile, hoping that the smile would make him appear more approachable.

“Painting,” Lily answered.

“Can I join you too?” the dark lord asked his kids.

The atmosphere in the room immediately changed. James stared at him in shock, Lily gasped, and Salazar dropped his brush.

“I am not that good at painting, but the three of you can teach me,” Voldemort continued with a laugh, trying to ignore the fact that his three kids looked frozen with fear for some reason.

“Uh, thanks father, but we need to go and uh, study now, right Lily?” James spoke hurriedly.

“Yes, we should hurry. I mean, we should study. We’ll see you later father,” Lily said and darted out of the room after James.

“I am leaving too!” Salazar exclaimed and hurried outside before Voldemort could stop him.

“What happened?” Voldemort wondered aloud. He felt hurt. It almost looked as if his own children were scared of him and as a result didn’t want to spend time with him. He slowly raised his hand and touched his own face. He was almost hundred percent sure of his decision by now, his children’s behavior had ensured that, but he still felt like he should talk to Harry once before finalizing his decision.

He quickly performed a wandless non-verbal tracking spell to detect Harry’s current location, and found out that he was in the kitchen. Normally, it wasn’t possible to track a wizard once they became of age and the trace put on them by the ministry vanished, but Harry and Voldemort were soulmates, so it was possible for them to track each other by using various different spells.

Voldemort entered the kitchen and found a very amusing and entertaining sight in front of him. Harry was standing, with a very dangerous and menacing glare in his eyes, and was bossily issuing instructions to both Severus and Lucius, both of whom were wearing aprons, gloves and chef’s hats, looking ready to bake something.

“Okay, Severus, I want you to preheat the oven,” Harry ordered him.

Severus immediately nodded his head and said, “Yes, my lord.”

“And Lucius, I want you to mix the ingredients kept over there in a bowl,” Harry ordered Lucius Malfoy this time.

“Will start with it immediately, my lord,” Lucius said and began with the task assigned to him.

Harry turned away from them, and the familiar look of happiness rose in his eyes, the moment he spotted Voldemort.

“Hey, I thought you were busy?” he asked him.

“I was,” Voldemort answered, “But I needed to speak to you. Urgently.”

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Snape and Malfoy glance at him curiously, most probably wondering whatever he was talking about.

“Can we talk somewhere private?” he asked Harry, not wanting his followers to hear any of this.

He saw a look of worry on Harry’s face upon hearing the nervousness in his voice, after all, it wasn’t everyday that Lord Voldemort sounded nervous.

But nevertheless, Harry said, “Yeah, sure,” and beckoned him to follow him out of the kitchen and into the beautiful gardens behind Riddle Manor. It was afternoon, and just like Harry had probably predicted, the gardens were completely empty and gave them enough privacy to discuss the very important matter that Voldemort wanted to talk about.

“What is it Tom?” Harry asked him finally. Harry was the only person in the whole world who could call him Tom and not make it sound like some sort of an insult or a reminder of a bad memory. Nope, when Harry used that name, it felt like there was a sweet, loving and tender feeling attached to it. He was the only person whom the dark lord was okay with calling him Tom. Alright, there was Dumbledore too, but Voldemort _didn’t_ like the foolish old man using his real name, and if there was anything he could’ve done to stop it, he would’ve done it ages ago!

“I have taken a very important decision Harry. I want to use permanent transfiguration spells to change how I look. I don’t want this stupid snake-face anymore. I want to look like my younger-self,” Voldemort said to Harry.

There was a long pause during which Harry bit his lower lip, looking deep in thought. And Voldemort felt even more nervous. Part of him hoped Harry would agree with his decision, but another part of him had no idea of how he would feel if Harry indeed agreed with his decision.

“And why is that?” Harry finally asked, “Why now all of a sudden? You have always felt really comfortable with your looks in the past. And you know I have zero problems with how you look. So why do you want to do this?”

“I had used Legilimency on one of my followers to know what their honest opinion about me was. And they were thinking that my younger self looked much better than this snake-face. So out of curiosity, I used Legilimency on all of my followers, and barring one exception, everyone turned out to have the same opinion that my younger self looked handsome while my current face looks ugly,” Voldemort explained to him.

“And who is this exceptional case?” Harry asked him.

“Bella. But I think we can both agree that her opinions aren’t exactly reliable,” Voldemort answered with a sigh.

“Well, as much as I find Bellatrix’s crush on you to be annoying, I think on this one topic I actually agree with her. You do look better with your snake-face,” Harry spoke with a smile.

Relief. That was what Voldemort felt at first. And acceptance. He couldn’t believe that Harry actually liked him for who he was. That was more than he could’ve ever asked for.

But then he remembered something else. Something that Harry himself had told him once.

“You had told me that you had seen my younger self in memories shown to you by Dumbledore? And you had described him as breathtakingly hot and handsome. I don’t remember you ever describing me that way,” he said to Harry in an almost accusatory tone.

“Oh, looks like someone is getting jealous of their younger-self? Are you worried that I would travel to the past and have an affair with your past-self Tom?” Harry teased him.

“Don’t you even think of cheating on me with… me,” Voldemort ended the sentence feeling a little confused as he still couldn’t understand how exactly Harry would cheat on him with him.

“I would prefer a threesome to be honest,” Harry said bursting with laughter at the look of envy on Voldemort’s face. But the next moment his expressions became serious as he said, “Listen very carefully to me Tom, I might have called your younger-self handsome, but that doesn’t make you any less good-looking. Never for even one moment feel insecure about your looks. I love you the way you look and I don’t want you to change at all.”

Voldemort had almost smiled upon hearing that, but something still stopped him. He remembered their kids’ behavior from earlier.

“Our children don’t seem to have the same view as you Harry. I think they hate the way I look. I think they are scared of me. Just today I asked them if I could join them when they were doing some painting and they literally ran away from me as soon as they could. They are terrified of me,” Voldemort told him.

“I don’t think it has anything to do with how you look. They are scared of your personality Tom. You behave too coldly and strictly with them. They are your kids not your followers. You need to treat them the way you treat me, not the way you treat your death-eaters,” Harry explained to him.

“You mean… they are not scared of how I look?” Voldemort asked him cautiously.

“Not at all, you just need to show them more of your loving and caring side, and they will warm up to you soon,” Harry answered with a smile.

This time, Voldemort actually smiled back in return.

“Harry,” he asked softly, “What do you really think about me?”

“I think you look adorable,” Harry answered sounding honest as ever, “And I love how much you have changed yourself just for me. Sometimes, I wonder whether even the Order would change this much for me, and heck they are the good guys!” he exclaimed with a laugh.

“I love you. I love that look of pride in your eyes every time I announce a change in the death-eaters’ goals and policies. I love the way you look at me every time I do something nice to help someone. I love making you happy, and that’s why I do it,” Voldemort told him.

In response, he got a very sweet and intense kiss from Harry. A kiss as tender yet firm just like Harry’s love. It made the dark lord yearn for more. He pressed forward, deepening the kiss, but just when things were getting really exciting, Harry pulled back hastily.

“Something’s burning. I think the smell is coming from the kitchen,” he said aloud.

“What are those two imbeciles up to again?” Voldemort groaned, thinking about Severus and Lucius.

“I was teaching them how to bake a chocolate cake. I think they continued on without me, and now something’s gone wrong. I need to check on them,” Harry said.

“If they create a mess in our kitchen I’ll personally punish them,” the dark lord promised him.

“Tom, I need to go and talk to them? Are you sure you’ll be alright? You won’t try to do anything stupid, right?” Harry asked him, sounding worried.

Voldemort gave him a quick kiss and said, “No, I am feeling much better now, and it is all because of you. You made me feel confident about myself again. And also made me realize that I needed to treat our kids in a better way. I will be fine now.”

“That’s great!” Harry said with an enthusiastic smile, and returned to the kitchen.

Voldemort could hear him shouting instructions and orders at his two followers again. He shook his head in a silent laughter at that. Only his Harry knew how to make everyone listen to him. And they better listen to him, because Harry was never wrong.

* * *

 

**Note: - I had lots of fun writing this! Hope you had just as much fun reading this as well!** **J**


End file.
